


Weathering the Storm

by aranel_took



Series: Green Lantern Pirate!verse [4]
Category: DCU, Green Lantern (Comic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Elseworlds, Green Lantern - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-10
Updated: 2008-11-10
Packaged: 2017-10-02 02:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aranel_took/pseuds/aranel_took
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elseworlds. Kyle is miserable. Hal takes care of him. Set in the <em>Pirates of The Emerald Dawn</em> Universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weathering the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the DCU Free For All (dcu_ffa) Summer Challenge on LiveJournal. Prompt: Hurricane.

Kyle rolled over and buried his face in the pillow. “I … want … to … die.”

“No you don’t.” Hal held out the mug of peppermint tea, keeping his arm loose so the roll of the ship wouldn’t spill it. “Drink this.”

Kyle peeked up at him and wrinkled his nose. “I’m _tired_ of peppermint.”

“Well it’s the only thing you’re able to keep down, so drink it.”

Kyle glared at him. Hal just glared back. The hurricane had put everyone on edge and in a foul mood. Especially Kyle, who got a severe case of seasickness from the rolling ocean and heavy wind tossing the _Emerald Dawn_. But they were lucky. John had spotted the storm in time and they were able to get far enough away to avoid the brunt of the hurricane. Not that it mattered much to Kyle’s stomach.

“Would you rather have some of Soranik’s broth with some bread?” Kyle’s face took on a decidedly green cast. Hal didn’t even have to ask, he just lifted the bucket to the edge of the bed so Kyle could heave the previous mug of tea into it. “I take it that’s a ‘no’.”

Kyle groaned and rolled on his back. “I’m sorry,” he whimpered. “I’m not making a very good sailor. Maybe you _should_ have left me in Havana.”

Hal sighed. Coddling him wasn’t going to help in this situation, not when Kyle was determined to wallow in his misery. It was better to take the tough approach and just drag him through the ordeal. Even if he did have an adorable pout on his face that severely tested Hal’s willpower. “Sit up.” 

Kyle did as he was told, weakly pushing himself upright. Hal moved the pillows so he could stay sitting up. “You are doing fine. Many sailors have trouble with hurricanes.” He held out the tea again. “Now drink up.”

Kyle took the mug and carefully drank the tea. He was definitely getting better at drinking during a storm — most of it went into his mouth rather down his front now. “I bet you’ve never got seasick. Look at you! You’re barely swaying while the ship is rolling around under your feet!”

“That comes from a lot of practice.” Hal said. “You’ll be happy to know that on experiencing his first hurricane, Midshipman Hal Jordan did become violently ill. All over his captain.”

Kyle quickly swallowed the mouthful of tea. “You didn’t!” He smiled, the first real smile Hal had seen from him in a while.

Hal chuckled. “I did. And I got the worst duties for at least a month after.” He took the empty cup from Kyle and leaned over to kiss the top of his head. “I’m sorry you have to go through this, love. The rough weather should only last another day or so.”

“Good.” Kyle leaned back into his pillow and sighed. “I could be back in England,” he said dreamily. “Spending the hot summer days playing endless games of tennis, attending parties with the heirs of the most influential people in the country, and being chased by young women hoping to become the next Lady Rayner.” 

Hal raised his eyebrows, hoping that this was only Kyle’s temporary misery talking. “Are you having second thoughts about staying on the ship?”

“No.” Kyle smiled and shook his head. “I’m just reminding myself of the things that are worse than being seasick in a hurricane.” He slipped his hand into Hal’s. “I can weather any storm as long as you’re with me.”


End file.
